The Moon and the Sun
by AdrianKay
Summary: THE MOON AND THE SUN. A funny way to start of a journey or a tale. I mean in a way the moon and the sun are polar opposites. The moon comes out at night and the sun comes in the dawn, they never really see each-other or are never on the same page. Well that is like Jerome and I. Jerina FREINDSHIP. Fabina and other normal couples will be later on. Love you guys! :)


Heyllo sweetlings! Here is just a little two-shot I was thinking of and just had to type it up... Yea I know you probably want to kill me so bad for not updating Hearts A Mess but I was going through a lot of stuff and things an I just never found the time. And whenever I did, I had like major writer's block and was just so stuck.. But for the time being here is what I like to call The Moon and the Sun :) Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Moon and the Sun**_

**THE MOON AND THE SUN. **A funny way to start of a journey or a tale. I mean in a way the moon and the sun are polar opposites. The moon comes out at night and the sun comes in the early dawn, they never really see each-other, and are never on the same page. Well that is like Jerome and I. No don't fear or worry, we aren't dating. Even though all our friends suggest we are, we are just best friends who can never get enough of each-other. We met again about a year later after Fab-** _him_ and I broke up. **I was a wreck and I couldn't find closure when I needed it most. My Gran didn't help and certainly not Amber. I mean, yea, she was pissed at Fabian but she couldn't get her mind off the fact Fabina was over as in finish, done, nada. She tried to convince me that maybe we were just in our naive teenage, hormone-driven minds and that everything would be okay the next day. The thing was, the next day came. And the next. And the next. He didn't call, text, email, or give one of our friend's a message to pass on to me or something. And I didn't do the same either. So, I walked out one morning, out of my New York condo, convinced I was going to get myself out of my own misery and despair, and rammed myself right into a buff, tall man and fell right on my butt. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" shouted the person in front on me. I was so exhausted, I waved them off and got myself up, ignoring their outstretched hand, and looked into icy blue eyes of only one person I know they can belong to. Jerome Clarke. "Jerome?" I whispered, trying to calm down my heart-rate from a 10 to a 4. "Hey Neens." Jerome said, so sweetly, so gentle that I wanted to cry in his arms and let him comfort me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping that maybe he lived in New York so I can have a friend I can talk to. In Anubis he became my brother like the rest of the Anubis guys. "I was going to check out the building you just left. Mara told me that there was a condo for rent and knowing I need a place to stay, since I can't be homeless in the city that never sleeps, I decided to stroll past and see if maybe it is what I need." he finished. "So you are living in New York now?" I asked, hopeful he would say yes. "Yes." Jerome said and I couldn't stop myself from throwing myself in his arms and crying my freaking face off. The thing that really got me though was that he didn't pull me away or give that awkward pat on the back. **NO**. He did the **complete opposite.** He rubbed my back soothingly while whispering words of comfort in my dirty-blonde hair. Yea, we looked like idiots in the middle of the sidewalk, hugging each-other but, at the time it didn't matter. Since that one moment, we were inseparable. Patricia, Alfie, Mara, Amber, Joy, Eddie, and Mick were all so happy to see me happy for the first time in a year. Eddie, being my Osirian and always feeling the need to protect me, gave Jerome the same pep talk he gave to Fabian, except slightly different. He told Fabian about breaking my heart while Eddie just gave Jerome a talk about how I have been hurt and that I don't need to put in anymore pain..which is really true. Ever since, Jerome is always cautious about what he says around me, even when we argue because he knows that even though I may have found some closure and may be happier that I have been in a while, I am still on the verge of a major breakdown. But, fortunately, he hasn't said anything bad so we are good.

I know that this was the past but I guess I have to tell you the present and possibly the future don't I? I am Nina Victoria Elizabeth Martin and this is how my tale of the Moon and The Sun started a revolution between love, hate, longing and forgiveness.

* * *

**How you guys like? Please R&R and I will see you for part two. I might even think about making this a full blown multi-chapter. Watcha guys think? Love you guys soo so much and Wtyl!**

** ~_AdrianKay~_  
**

Life**_ is a journey not a mission  
_**


End file.
